Sometimes it is desirable to transfer signals (e.g., power signals) from one circuit board to another circuit board. In one example, an interconnection between circuit cards includes a busbar blade and a corresponding busbar blade connector to receive the busbar blade. Generally, the busbar blade interconnection is used for low inductance requirements. In another example, a pin-and-socket connection is used. For example, one part of the interconnection includes a series of pins and another part of the interconnection includes a series of sockets, each socket configured to receive a corresponding pin. Generally, the pin-and-socket connection is used for high current requirements.